No Life Crisis
No Life Crisis is the third episode of Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on May 22nd, 2017. Plot It's Ludo's birthday. Bella wants to make it the best ever and arranges for Jake to turn up. But Jake wants to hang out with Lacie, making Ludo feel invisible. Summary The episode opens with Ludo walking into the kitchen, Crimson surprising him with his favorite and a new present for his birthday. Bella walks in but Ludo has to deny the gift, as he can't hold it due to being a ghost. Ludo harshly turns it down as Crimson walks across the room upset, Ludo telling Bella he can't keep up hiding his secret from his mother. Ludo runs out and Bella turns to Crimson, trying to console her by promising to give Ludo the best party ever. In the next scene we see Ludo sat in the tapestry room, Jed wishing him a happy birthday. He gives him a long speech about having a son of his own, but the speech turns out to be about Cam who walks in dressed as the sheriff's deputy. We then cut over to Iggi, who is sat by the risen cryptstone. Davorin appears, explaining that he wants justice on Evermoor when he gets out of his mirror prison. Davorin threatens him by mentioning the cure, ordering Iggi to find the rest of the map and raises the stones. We next see Bella talking with someone on the phone while she bakes, Iggi and Otto walking in and gasping at the horrid smell of Crimson's cake. The three engage in their usual competitive/awkward conversation before Bella walks out, saying she has to meet someone outside. We then cut to Jake, who is walking towards the manor when he bumps into Lacie. The two of them engage in their usual witty banter, Lacie making fun of Jake's newly grown mustache. Bella leads Ludo outside, who is excited to see Jake waiting there. Jake goes to fist bump Ludo, but Ludo steps back due to being unable to fist bump Jake back as he's a ghost. The two of them have a tense conversation due to this, Bella standing awkwardly watching their conversation. We then cut to Bella's Circle (excluding Ludo), who are discussing what to do for Ludo's birthday and his situation with Jake. Iggi suggests throwing a P-A-R-T-A-Y, to which Otto mocks him for his inability to spell. The Circle is then inside the tapestry room, Bella assigning everyone their roles for the party. Iggi sorts out the party guests, Bella hugging him for it. Due to all of his research, Otto forgot to order the piñata, once again painting him in a bad light compared to his younger brother. We next see Jake sat in The Stumpy Plum, eating an American burger as Lacie walks over and takes some of his fries. The conversation leads onto Ludo, Jake saying he's leaving Evermoor right after Ludo's birthday. Mayor Doyle walks over and gives Jake a toy 'The Haunt O-Matic', which Jake quickly explains is for Ludo for his birthday to Lacie. Lacie takes it out of the box and Jake switches it on, Ludo walking in with Jakey. Jake puts the toy on the floor, which starts beeping like crazy when it picks up Ludo. Jake manages to switch it off just before it completes its function, sitting back at the table with Lacie. Ludo leaves with Jakey to head back to the manor. We then cut to the manor later that day, Alice at the DJ decks. Cam walks over to take over, the two of them arguing as to who gets to DJ. Bella comes over and announces that it's time for the piñata, handing the stick to Otto to start. Iggi puts the blindfold on Otto as he starts swinging the stick around, trying to hit the piñata only to look like a fool. Jake walks over to Ludo and apologies to him, offering him the present as a piece offering. Ludo, of course, can't take it, which leads to an argument between the two of them. Ludo storms off in frustration, passing right through Jake as he leaves. We see Ludo sat alone in the tapestry room, Jakey pulling the 'Haunt O-Matic' over to him. It starts up and begins scanning Ludo, sending him into panic as he stands there helplessly. Back at the party, we still see Otto trying to hit the piñata. Bella and Jake head by the staircase, Jake frantically asking questions in confusion. They bump into Iggi, just as they hear Ludo yell for help upstairs. The three of them run upstairs to the tapestry room, Ludo being sucked into the machine. Jake stands with Ludo, Ludo admitting that he's a ghost. Bella and Iggi try to shut it off, Bella suggesting that they find the utility belt to switch it off. Iggi finds the belt in one of the drawers, but Davorin tells him to leave it so their secret is safe. Back down at the party, Otto leans over breathlessly after still failing to hit the piñata. Bella runs down and tells him that she needs his help, Otto running upstairs with her to the tapestry room. Jake still tries to grab Ludo, but to no avail. Ludo is sucked inside the machine, the others running up to see Jake stood their in shock. Otto reads through his book to find a solution, Bella taking the book and throwing it on the machine. It breaks and Ludo flows out, much to the happiness of Jake. We then cut back down to the party, Crimson putting the cake down at the table. Cam puts a slow song on to signal the last dance as Otto turns to ask Bella to dance, only for Iggi to beat him to it. He watches in dismay as the two of them dance before him. Ludo and Jake walk in, and Ludo asks if Jake is staying. Jake spies Lacie from across the room and smiles, saying that he is staying around. Ludo makes a wish at the cake, smiling and saying 'Best Birthday Ever'. In the final scene, we see Iggi back on Stink Island with Davorin. Iggi pleads with him, saying that Ludo doesn't deserve any of it. Davorin says that either Evermoor will be destroyed, or he will. Cast Main Cast * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore - Otto * Ben Radcliffe - Iggi * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy - Alice Crossley * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley Recurring Cast * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael * Ben Hull - Jed Crossley * Christopher Brand - Davorin Trivia * First appearance of Georgie Farmer this season. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes